A Century of Moments
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: Luna is a muggleborn Slytherin who ends up being adopted by her headmaster and forming a friendship with her head of house. How bad could it be? 100 drabble fan fiction in the works. Moments from the lives together. Better than it sounds, trust me! (Severus Snape x OC)
_**Howdy guys,**_

 _ **I know it's been ages and ages but work's been awful... in fact, i'm publishing this while i'm sat in the office with our business consultant hovering over my shoulder hahaha... let's hope she doesn't look at my screen.**_

 _ **As you can probably guess, my writing has taken a bit of a hit with stress but also 'cause my inspiration dried up and I wasn't strong enough to force myself to pick up a pen... wrong, I know.**_

 _ **Anyway, I found a list of 100 prompts on some random website and decided to give it a try...**_

 _ **I'd like to introduce you all to: A Century of Moments.**_

 _ **This is a story which will be complied of 100 drabble type stories which will be making up the life of Severus Snape and my own character (yepp, you've guessed it) Luna Goodwin!**_

 _ **The chapters won't be in any form of order but really just moments from their time together... Like a scrapbook kinda fic.**_

 _ **If you like it, review, follow and favourite... if you hate it, lemme know via review or just don't bother reading anymore haha...**_

 _ **Hope you like it!**_

* * *

She stared down at the piece of parchment on the desk in front of her, her head tilted slightly to one side, as her eyes carefully traced the words over again and again though they struggled to penetrate the fog surrounding her mind. As she sat there, she could feel the stern gaze of her head of house and the gentlest of prods against her mind's defences but she continued to ignore him, too lost in her own thoughts and feelings.

"Ms Goodwin," he began, his deep voice enough to break through the sea of jumbled thoughts. Blinking slowly, she tilted her head to look up at the wizard she'd found herself spending most of the summer around the castle with. "I understand that this is a shock however Albus believed it a more agreeable alternative."

Nodding, she took a deep breath and offered the older man a shaky smile before pulling herself out of the chair at his desk. Scooping up the letter, she shoved it into the charmed depths of her ratty leather jacket pockets and made her way towards the office door.

' _I'm gonna head to dinner,'_ she told him, her voice echoing slightly in his mind after she'd found the place he'd made for her within his defences. _'and thank Professor Dumbledore for everything he's done for me.'_ She continued, holding a hand out to him and wriggling herself fingers slightly in invitation. _'You wanna come? Or are you gonna just skulk around in the dungeons for the rest of the night?'_

"Less of the cheek, young lady." He scolded, his tone gentler than what he may've used if she happened to be any other student. "I am still your head of house."

' _But now I'm the headmaster's daughter.'_ She replied cheekily, grinning widely up at her potions professor. He just shook his head at her, his lips twitching upwards at the sight of the mischievous twinkle hidden in the depths of her deep blue eyes. _'Plus, it's the summer holidays… six weeks of unlimited use of the library.'_

"Will it stop your infernal babbling if I do accompany you down to the dining hall?"

She nodded in response to his question, giggling quietly to herself when he stalked towards her.

Taking hold of her offered hand, he looped it through his own so it rested gently on his forearm in a gentile fashion causing her laughter to increase.

"Come along then, Ms Goodwin." He said, leading her out of his office. "I must have you at dinner before your new father serves my head on a silver platter."

' _Dumbledore.'_ She reminded him as they wandered up the stairs and out of the dungeons below the magical boarding school. _'Ms Goodwin-Dumbledore. Has a particular ring to it, dontcha think?"_

"Quite." He agreed, his lips twitching upwards slightly as he looked down at the young girl by his side.


End file.
